User talk:Vivaporius
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:TimeMaster page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Semyon (Talk) 03:24, October 22, 2012 Hi, welcome! To start a business, all you have to is create a page about it and buy stores or offices for it in one of more of the various settlements. You'll probably want to first make a character and give him a home, though. You can have up to three houses and you get political rights once you have been active for four days and have fifty edits. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:00, October 22, 2012 (UTC) By the way about developing that community, when you choose that home, you'll need to ask the Governor of the state to build it. For example: Time is the governor of Kings so if you got his permission you could set up a muslim hamlet in that state. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 20:13, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Congress will also have to recognize. I'd also advise creating a neighborhood rather than a hamlet for the Muslim community. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:44, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Buy a residence in one of our settlements and create the page about the business, I'd say. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:07, October 22, 2012 (UTC) You change a FOR SALE sign on one of the maps, or in an apartment building, to your character's name. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:56, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Interesting. A bit ominous-sounding. 77topaz (talk) 03:01, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Welcome! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:40, October 23, 2012 (UTC) LMB You probably know how to write in arabics, so could you create a logo for the LMB??--George the Greek (talk) 09:49, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Green Party I welcome you to Green Party, on behalf of our leader, Nicholas Sheraldin!--George the Greek (talk) 23:14, October 24, 2012 (UTC) TimeMaster is the governor of Kings. 77topaz (talk) 02:27, October 25, 2012 (UTC) I would prefer not, but you can create a mosque in Newhaven. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:57, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, are you still here? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:14, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Alright. I've made a spot for your mosque in East River. Pick either 2 Cedar Street or 1 Juniper Street for it. :) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:11, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Good. Also, would you be alright with changing your sig to something with Viva or Vivaporius in it? Just a request, not a requirement. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:15, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Do you think the GP should join the CNP-SLP-PL coalition? 77topaz (talk) 19:33, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Citizen Since you now have more than 50 edits, you can become a citizen! :) 77topaz (talk) 23:23, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Actually, technically, you're not a citizen yet, since you haven't completed the process. 77topaz (talk) 23:33, November 13, 2012 (UTC) You need to "submit" these details: your character's name, gender and address(es). 77topaz (talk) 23:36, November 13, 2012 (UTC) You submit them to Ooswesthoesbes or Semyon so you can be added to the Citizen page. 77topaz (talk) 23:44, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Just to warn you, you may have to wait several hours for a response since Oos is not usually active at this time of day. He'll also probably respond on his own talk page. 77topaz (talk) 23:51, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Do you still want to know what you can do as a citizen? 77topaz (talk) 00:15, November 14, 2012 (UTC) As a citizen, you are able to own up to three residences, vote in the state elections (governor and deputy governor) and the federal elections (Congress and PM) and also stand in them. The next federal elections start in December, so those may be of interest to you. 77topaz (talk) 00:18, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... do you want to know about the process? 77topaz (talk) 00:21, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Once the process starts (the page will be cleared out), you put your character name, user name, political views and political party in the list. Some users will post something (a campaign message) at "Speakers' Corner" (which you can do at any time, including before the candidacies start). Then, when the voting starts, all the users will be in a list. You get three votes, a Major, Minor and Support (they all have their own templates). The Major vote is worth three points, the Minor two, and the Support one. Votes can be cast for anyone, including yourself, but all the votes must be cast to different people or not cast at all (this is optional). At the end of the voting period, a user gets a share of congress's 100 seats proportional to the amount of points they received. These seats are used at the First and Second Chambers. A person can assign the seats they get to whichever party they wish, including the party they are a member of (usually, you give that party most of your seats). Usually, the person with the most points in total becomes PM, but a coalition also has to be formed. If a coalition is not formed within the required time, new elections have to be held. Is that clear enough? 77topaz (talk) 00:34, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :One thing: "The person with the most points in total becomes PM" WAS the case. It's been changed so that it can be anyone, and it usually ends up being the person with the most respect, experience, ability to cooperate, et cetera. Coalitions also do not have to actually form, just a government. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:42, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :Some pages need to be updated. :P 77topaz (talk) 00:45, November 14, 2012 (UTC) So, have you thought about a campaign message-ad yet? 77topaz (talk) 00:38, November 14, 2012 (UTC) With an ambitious goal like becoming PM, it's probably a very useful thing to consider. Especially since you/Rakham are not very well known yet. 77topaz (talk) 01:19, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Do you have ideas? 77topaz (talk) 01:34, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I've thought of something: you could have your character interviewed on The Trio Presents! 77topaz (talk) 01:45, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Rougly what time UTC would that be? 77topaz (talk) 01:52, November 14, 2012 (UTC) You mean November 15th 02:00 UTC? I wouldn't be able to at that time, I have an exam. :P 77topaz (talk) 02:07, November 14, 2012 (UTC) What times UTC will you be available? 77topaz (talk) 02:11, November 14, 2012 (UTC)